X-24
X-24 is the secondary antagonist in the 2017 Marvel superhero film Logan. He is a clone of James "Logan" Howlett, or the Wolverine, under control of Dr. Zander Rice. As with Logan/Wolverine, he was portrayed by Hugh Jackman, who also played Keller Dover in Prisoners, Vincent Moore from Chappie, and Blackbeard in Pan. Biography After Essex Corp's Project Transigen was considered a failure because the X-23 children refused to kill, Dr. Zander Rice began working on a new project, a clone of Wolverine with no emotions or free will. After Logan, Xavier, and Laura escape the Reavers at the hotel, Rice decides to send X-24 after them. While staying at the Munsons', X-24 goes upstairs and fatally stabs Xavier with his claws. When the Munsons try to intervene, he kills them, as well, before taking Laura out of the house. As he's bringing her to Rice, however, Jackson and his thugs show up and mistaking him for Logan, offer to buy him off. When he doesn't speak, they pick a fight, only to end up slaughtered. After Xavier dies, Logan tries to fight X-24, but is outmatched by the younger clone, and is only saved at the last minute by the dying Will Munson, who impaled the clone on farming equipment by crashing into him with a pick-up truck before repeatedly shooting him in the head with a shotgun, leaving him incapacitated. The next day, Rice helps to heal X-24's injuries and brings him along when he and the Reavers catch up to Laura and the other X-23 children. After Logan kills him, X-24 goes berserk, and during the ensuing fight, fatally impales Logan on a fallen tree's branches. However, he doesn't live long enough to see Logan die, as Laura kills him with the same adamantium bullet that Logan had planned to commit suicide with. Personality Genetically engineered as a killing machine, X-24 had a barbaric and feral mindset like an attack dog he would only listen to and or kill whoever his creator, Zander Rice would command. Little more than a savage animal, he embodied what Logan would have been if he had less control, had he not become an X-Man. Gabriela Lopez described X-24 as something "without a soul". However, despite X-24's seemingly mindless and primitive nature, he displayed some level of thought outside of Rice. For example, he savagely murdered the Munson family and Jackson's gang when they attacked him despite Rice's commands for him to stop. When Logan killed Rice, X-24 appeared enraged at the sight of Rice's corpse, stemming either from his absolute loyalty to Rice or possibly having looked at Rice like a father-figure, and began behaving more savagely and rage-driven, thrashing Logan around more brutally before delivering the killing blow. This implies him to be a more sadistic killer than a simple mindless lapdog. Gallery Images X-24.jpg|X-24 X-24Logan2.png|X-24's vicious stare. Wolverine vs. X-24.jpg|Wolverine vs. X-24 X-24Logan.PNG|X-24's savage breakdown. X-24_impales_Logan.png|X-24 impales Logan X24Death.PNG|X-24 killed by X-23/Laura. Videos X-24 Kills Charles Xavier Logan (2017) Movie Clip X-24 vs Henchmen Logan (2017) Movie Clip 4K Logan vs X-24 First Fight Logan (2017) Movie Clip Logan vs X-24 Final Fight Logan (2017) Movie Clip Logan Movie Clip X24 Kills Logan Trivia *He is the final antagonist of the film, and was the last villain as well as the second to last character to die in the movie. *X-24 was created for the movie but he is most similar to Albert, a robot doppelganger of Wolverine from the comics. Albert was created by Donald Pierce. However, Wolverine defeats Albert. *X-24 never speaks, only making grunting sounds and yelling, as he was in a constant feral and mindless state. *The battle between X-24 and Wolverine is symbolic because Wolverine is literally fighting his worst inner demon, which is a version of him full of rage, bloodlust and hate, as well as the mindless killing machine that he could have become. *Despite being considered a perfect clone of Wolverine, but designed to be obedient and mindless, X-24’s regenerative healing ability is shown to be somewhat weaker, as his body was unable to restore itself after he was impaled and shot several times with a shotgun and needed Xander Rice’s mutant serum to do so. However, despite not being able to recover from such extreme injuries on his own, X-24 does share Wolverine’s inhuman resilience, vitality and resistance to pain, which made any injury (aside from the destruction of his brain) unable to kill him. **It was shown in the video on Gabriella’s phone that the process of creating X-24 included apparently dissembling and reassembling his body parts, as well as potentially accelerating his aging process to grow him into a full adult, which may have also contributed to his weaker regenerative healing abilities and his higher vulnerability to brain damage compared to Wolverine, as his skull and brain shattered when struck with an adamantium bullet while Wolverine was shown to withstand two adamantium bullets to the head and be left with missing memories that took him years to recover. Navigation pl:X-24 Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Twin/Clone Category:Mutants Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Creation Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Minion Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Mute Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyers Category:Related to Hero Category:Deceased Category:Barbarian Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Vengeful Category:Thugs Category:Pawns Category:Right-Hand Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Nemesis Category:Misanthropes Category:Ferals Category:Amoral Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innocence